Highguard Circle of Magi
The Highguard Circle of Magi is an organization of Magic users contained, but not exclusive to, the Highguard. It has strong connections to the Kirin Tor, with most if not all members being affiliated with them. History Original Incarnation The original Circle of Magi was headed up by Kira Starfall, while not being too ambitious it was often only a meeting place for the mages, and not anything proactive. An attempt to change this was made, but only minorly suceeded. With Kira's disappearence the circle fell into disarray, while several magi tried their hand at leading it none suceeded. Current Incarnation The current incarnation of the Highguard Magi circle is lead by Dal'itha Lightblade, the Oathsworn to Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. She strives to make the magi circle a productive force in the world, and doesn't exclude magi from outside the Highguard or just Quel'dorei. It was formed several months after the original circle's fall. Structure Archmage The position of Archmage in the Magi circle, which can also be reffered to as Warmage in terms of position, is the highest possible rank for a Magi within the Highguard to obtain. The Archmage rules over all other magi within the order, second only to the Convocation and Ranger Lady herself. This position is currently being held by Dal'itha Lightblade. Ministers The Ministers of the Magi Circle were adopted from the original circle. The intention is that there is a minister for every school of magic, to rule over the lower magi, to instruct and guide those still learning. Although as any Mage knows, learning never stops. Battlemagi The Battlemagi make up the majority of the Highguard's Mages. They are the standard mage. Much like the ranger is the core of the Farstriders, the Battlemagi are the core of the Magi Circle. Apprentices The Apprentices of the Magi circle are as their name implies, they are the students. Those apprenticed to a minister may study one, or any school that is deemed appropriate by the Archmage. However, they can be apprentices without strictly belonging to a certain minister. However this is only ever done out of great need. Activity The Eyeless One Escapes. During an investigation of an ancient titan facility, the Magi Circle provoked a primordial minion of the old gods known as 'The Eyeless One' . They soon discovered that it had the uncanny ability to possess other beings with it's own conciousness, even going so far as to fracture of a peice of his own mind into the Harvest Witch known as Rysia. Twilight's Despair The Magi circle encountered this being several times in their adventures, but the final battle was the most explosive. They observed it's obsession with dragons, even in it's final confrontation constructing a body for itself made of missmatched twilight dragon parts and it's own flesh bound together by unrefined saronite. The Eyeless One had influenced or corrupted several hundred twilight's hammer cultists, forcing them to serve him and even converting several of them into mindless beasts fused with the corpses of faceless ones. Category:The Highguard